Conventional automobiles using surround cameras are becoming increasingly popular. Such cameras are typically used to facilitate parking by a driver. Some surround cameras are even used for automatic parking by the vehicle. In such systems, the driver is presented with a “bird's eye” view of the vehicle. These cameras typically do not support recording. At the same time, dash cameras that continuously record video in case an accident happens are growing in popularity. Such cameras use a single camera that is mounted on a windshield.
The view that a surround camera presents to a driver for parking assistance and the view that is presented for surround recording are different views. A parking camera needs to point relatively downward. A recording camera needs to point relatively straight. With conventional approaches, customers will need to install two separate sets of cameras, which means higher cost and installation complexity.
It would be desirable to implement a single surround camera that may be used to supply views for both parking and recording.